Sugar-Coated
by BEARY.Fictional
Summary: Amai Hayakawa is a simple young girl that follows the "majority" to pass by time and occupy herself, however, when she finds herself in a complex love-triangle she begins debating if "He", Marui Bunta, is worth the change. Sadly, as Marui is quite popular with the ladies she has a rival that's aiming for the same goal as she is. His love. OC x MARUI X OC


**Hello~! This is my first story, please treat me kindly and critique whenever possible, and enjoy! If you have any questions please leave them in the box or message me. I will get to you as soon as possible.**

**Happy reading~!**

* * *

**CH o1**: _Summer Work & Fun_

Today is the end of summer vacation and I'm currently working—well, helping out—at my friend's bakery shop. It's pretty famous so it's always bustling with customers. I usually work in the back to help bake but today I'll be in the front.

"Nee…Do I have to wear this?" I whimpered, dusting out the frilly uniform.

Yukari laughed at my expression as she nodded confidently. "Yep, you'll mostly just help with making crêpes."

I gave a soft '_hmm_' as a question of the position I was given. "And I get a feeling you'll be working cashier?"

The corners of her lips curled into a smile as she nodded, again. "Of course and, almost forgot to mention, you'll also help place their orders into the to-go box."

"So…I'm more of an assistant, right?" I added, "Well that's fine with me."

With that said she left before me, completely adoring the uniform she wore. I glanced at myself in the mirror once more. Over my frilly-collared blouse was the soft-pastel, pink apron which is adorned at the edges of the straps and bottom with white frills and cute designs. My name tag was clad in a lovely fuchsia color that read: **Amai H. **while a ribbon decorated the edges. It was slightly above the knee but, luckily, we were allowed to wearing leggings—I wore white.

"Okay…let's get this over with." I mumbled, slipping on the ivory-colored heels.

As I placed on the headband I noticed Yukari slipping the sign from 'Close' to 'Open'. With that customers came in slowly and I would find some time to talk to Yukari whenever it was possible—which was pretty limited.

"Welcome to Sweets' Café." All the crew members chimed while hearing the doorbell ring.

"Uwah, look at all the sweets here!" An astonished, red-head announced loudly. "They have crêpes, cookies, donuts and cakes—this is heaven!"

As I turned around, handing a bag of neatly arranged cake pieces, the red-head eagerly awaited for his turn. "Hello! How can I help you today?"

He hummed softly as he bent his knees to lean on closer towards the cakes on display. "Uhm…I'm currently thinking right now—"

"Hurry up Senpai, I'm hungry." A black-haired male, around my age, cut-in with a grumpy pout. "Hey missy, do you guys make anything else besides sweets?"

I tilted my head a bit and placed a finger on my chin, mumbling, "Well…we do have special crêpe sandwiches, would you like to look at the choices?" He nodded quickly and gently took the take-home menu I held out to him. "Take your time you two."

"I think I'm ready." The red-head confidently stated, "I'll like a strawberry cheesecake crêpe, please."

The blacked-haired male also added in his choice, "Then I'll have a ham and cheese crêpe!"

"Okay then," I began heading towards the stove, "Go ahead and pay at one of the open registers and I'll bring your orders right after your orders are done."

I could hear them talking, mostly about sweets and summer practice, as I worked on the crêpes. Making these crêpes were a challenge in the beginning but, now I've gotten the hang of it and they come out just the way I like them—crisp.

After a good five minutes I came by with the strawberry-cheesecake crêpe, "Here you go—your sandwich crêpe will be ready shortly after—is there anything else you need?"

"May I have some napkins and perhaps a few treats? I already paid for a small-sized to-go box." The red-head said while taking the crêpe from my hands.

"Of course, would you like anything?" I questioned towards the raven boy.

He shook his head and looked at me for a moment, causing me to smile awkwardly. "O-Oh, no…sorry, just thought you looked like someone from school."

'_I am from your school_…' I mentally commented while nodding towards his statement, turning away so I can head for the already finished sandwich.

As I grabbed up a to-go box I filled it with: two slices of strawberry shortcakes, five multi-macaroons filled with different flavors, a blueberry and velvet donut, and a cherry cake. These were my all-time favorites to get whenever I was allowed to take some home after a good job at work.

Closing the box and placing it into a cute bag I placed in forks and napkins.

"Oi, Amai-chan, your order is ready." Kira called out, handing the crêpe over the counter as he worked on to the next customer.

I managed to give him a soft 'thanks' as I placed a plastic fork into the sandwich, "Here you are—"

"Ah, now I know where I've seen you." He stated while taking hold of the sandwich. "I remember you came to visit someone at the tennis club last week."

The red-head turned his attention towards me, taking the box. "Oh, now that you mention it you _do_ look familiar—ah, thank you."

I shook my head and took a few steps back. "You two probably have the wrong person."

"Do you think?" They questioned in unison as I gave them a nod.

"Well, I should head back to my work—thank you for stopping by." I briefly stated while presenting a subtle bow. "I hope you stop by again."

A smile curled up on the red-head's face as he licked at the whip cream on his thumb. "Nice to meet ya' Amai-chan, and thanks for the service."

"Anytime—"

"Bunta Marui and this here's Akaya Kirihara." Marui introduced as he patted Kirihara's back, causing him to topple forwards. "Take care Amai-chan."

I rose up my hand, gesturing that I was glad to meet them, and gifted a smile as they left through the door. Those two are interesting and they were right on the dot—I did visit the Rikkaidai's tennis club last week. But I never noticed them there since I was simply there to give the coach some sweets from the store.

'_There's no harm in saying a white lie._' I mentally remarked with a soft sigh, hoping that the day would end.

* * *

_**Sometime in the afternoon...**_

After ending my shift I strolled around the area to see what I could buy or do while I still roamed around here. Nothing much caught my attention besides the book store.

'_I wonder if they'll have any new books..._' I softly thought to myself while I walked towards the baking section of the library.

I gently glided the tip of my finger along the brim of their spines as I read their titles out loud in a soft voice. Nothing new came out but I still flipped through a few pages before I left.

I believe that I only spent forty minutes in there. Simply just browsing at the books in every section.

Just as I left through the twin doors I rammed into someone who was a tad taller than I was, "Sorry...I didn't see where I was going."

"Not at all, I was the one at fault." Her voice was angelic-like and soft, "Ara, aren't you Amai Hayakawa?"

I glanced up and noticed a pair of azure orbs stare at me, "I'm Miharu Sasegawa-from the Student council and manager of the girls' tennis club. Pleased to finally meet you."

"O-Oh, hello." She was beautiful as they say, "pleased to meet you as well."

She gestured for the violet-haired male beside her to step aside for a moment so we could talk and he obliged politely. "Thank you Yagyū-san..." Miharu turned her attention back at me as she beamed a smile, "May I ask a favor from you?"

I simply nodded.

"The girls' tennis club wants to make sweets for the boys' tennis club as a greeting gift and an ice-breaker for the first-years." Miharu explained, "And I was wondering if you'll help us with the baking process."

"Sure." It didn't seem much of a hassle and besides, she was my senpai. "When are you going to do it?"

"Tomorrow." Miharu answered, "During lunch and, of course, you'll be excused from your last two periods."

I nodded and pulled out my phone so I can place it into my mobile calendar, "Senpai, can I have your number?"

Miharu nodded and pulled out her own phone as she added, "By the way, I'm currently wondering if you'll help me get better at...baking."

"Sure, I don't mind." I pressed 'enter' as I continued speaking to her.

After a good ten minutes or so, Miharu parted ways with me and presented a subtle bow. I watched for a moment and noticed the man known as 'Yagyū' walk beside Miharu down the road before turning around on my soles.

* * *

**Disclaimer, I do not own any P.O.T characters only the Original Characters/Fan-made Characters I have created.**


End file.
